The Archdemon
by The Ghost In The Fog
Summary: A mysterious woman appears intent on ending all life. While her powers seem limitless, Ichigo Kurosaki will regain his powers to confront her reign of terror, but new breeds of hollow and other terrifying creatures stand against him and his friends.
1. By Fire Be Purged

Eighteen months have passed since Sosuke Aizen and his army of Arrancar were defeated. For Ichigo Kurosaki, a sense of normalcy returned as his powers faded. He claimed this peace and quiet was all he ever wanted, but he was never able to truly convince himself. His friends knew he was lying all the time, but they just went with it. They supported him, it's all they could ever really do.

Ichigo and his friend Keigo were on the roof after school casually discussing the future when _she_ was brought up. "I wonder what Rukia's doing now."

Ichigo turned and glared, his emotions were betrayed by his eyes. "Why're you bringing her up now?"

Keigo was on the ground clenching his now punched arm. "I mean, she could at least show her face once in a while, right. I haven't even seen her once since then. Kinda cold don't you think?"

The orange haired teen leaned back against the railing. "It's not cold. She was never supposed to be in charge of Karakura anyway, so there's no reason for her to come back."

The question he had dreaded hearing came up: "Don't you miss her?."

Ichigo scowled and looked away. "Of course not."

_"Liar"_

* * *

Instead of walking home with his friends, Ichigo instead decided to take the long way and ended up in the park. With the intent of relaxing and clearing his head, he took a seat on a nearby bench and watched the children play on the swings. He was reminded of pushing _her_ on that very swing. "It's just like that..."

Everything but Ichigo stopped, the children were frozen in place and everything became gray and lifeless. A female voice spoke out to him: "Time? You are thinking about somebody who is precious to you, are you not?" A woman he had never met before appeared to his left sitting beside him, she had shoulder length blonde hair and wore an elaborate red and black renaissance dress. "What's the matter? Speak child."

He looked around as if in a panick, everything was still stuck in place but the two of them. "Who are you? Are you a Soul Reaper?"

She tilted her head and smirked. "I do not know what you speak of child."

Ichigo could no longer sense Spiritual Pressure, but he still knew instinctively that her power was immense. "A Quincy? A Human? I'm running out of of races already."

Her face turned into a scowl. "Do not dare categorize me with human filth." While she was talking, Ichigo noticed that her accent was European in nature, certainly not from Karakura or the Soul Society for that matter. "What I am matters not for this will likely be our last encounter. Tell me how to reach the Spirit World associated with this Mortal Plane and you may yet live today."

He knew she was strong yet was unable to take her seriously, she seemed sophisticated yet childish at the same time, like a spoiled princess. "Lady you're fucking crazy, but I think I know what you are talking about. I know somebody who can probably help you. But you have to tell me your name first."

She quirked an eyebrow at him unsure of his intentions. "Luzcrezia"

He stood up waiting for her. "Have a surname or something?"

She joined him as the world around them came back to life. "I never mated. What about you?"

"Ichigo." He spoke while walking down the road. "Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

The Twelfth Division Captain: Mayuri Kurotsuchi, was in his lab watching a number of screens showing live video from Hueco Mundo. "Installing these devices is proving to be a valuable investment. Nemu you stupid girl, come over here and take notes." A number of hollows were fighting in a battle royal of sorts with eight coming out unscathed and larger than before. "You have been up to something, but what exactly are you planning?"

Meanwhile on the other side of the Soul Society, Rukia was doing paperwork in her division headquarters. Her Captain approached her with orders. "Lieutenant, I have an assignment that requires your urgent attention." Ever since the war ended, the secret ban on her becoming seated was lifted. "A massive amount of Spiritual Pressure was detected in Karakura Town. The representative who is active there is unable to find the source. It only seems right to send you there on account of your experience with the area. You are to identify the source and report back, do not engage it unless you have to. Do you accept?"

She hesitated for a few moments, unsure if it was a good idea. "I accept..."

Her captain gave a weak smile. "This is a time critical mission, you will travel straight through the Dangai and meet with Kisuke Urahara who will be waiting on the other side to brief you further. The Cleaner is set to pass right before you enter. Good luck Rukia." She read over her orders for more details before giving a bow.

* * *

Ichigo had escorted Luzcrezia to Urahara's shop. She seemed completely annoyed with him, scowling the whole way. He knocked on the door of the shop to be greeted by Tessai with Urahara standing right behind him. "Ichigo, what brings you to my shop? Introducing me to your girlfriend? I'm honored!"

Ichigo glared at the shopkeeper. "No idiot, she wants to go to the Soul Society." Uninterested with where this was going, he walked away and went home.

"So miss...? What business do you have with the Soul Society?"

"Luzcrezia. I am looking for my younger brother, I have reason to believe he is there."

Kisuke waved his fan around, skeptical of who she was and what she really wanted. Her motives were unknown but she seemed to be speaking the truth. "If you will follow me downstairs I can transport you there." After going down into the underground area he yelled out in excitement: "Who would have thought that this would be under my shop?" only to receive a glare. "Normally you would have to wait but I had the portal ready for a friend who was coming from the other side. It's your lucky day! Now about payment..."

She gave him a fake smile. "You have been most helpful." She rammed her fist into his midsection disemboweling his gigai. "But I no longer require your services, keep the change." She made sure she walked over his body before entering the portal. Almost instantly she was face to face with the Cleaner. "No war machine of yours can stop me brother. Bloodmoon, BY FIRE BE PURGED"

Meanwhile Rukia had entered from the other side and was running through, she felt something pass by her but was unable to see what it was and continued on. To her horror, she saw the Cleaner burning into a pile of ash. Unsure of what was going on, she made it through the other side to see Urahara half-dead on the floor. "What the hell? Kisuke are you alright?"

* * *

Luzcrezia had entered through the Rukongai district and found herself in the middle of a street. The townsfolk ran in fear of her, those who could not run passed out from her Spiritual Pressure. Like a natural compass, she turned to the Seireitei and began to walk towards it. When she reached the gate, Jidanbo the gatekeeper leaped out in front of her but was unable to speak and passed out like the citizens had. "Stupid insect, out of my way." She waved her arm causing him to lift off the ground and threw him behind her. A massive two handed axe formed in her left hand that she used to pierce the door as if it was butter.

This act had not gone unnoticed however, as she was almost immediately surrounded by Captains and their Lieutenants. "Is this the welcoming committee? Where is my brother?"

Renji whispered into his Captains ear. "Captain Kuchiki, who is she and what is she talking about?" The only response was a slight shrug followed by silence.

She was becoming irritated already. "Do not waste my time you insignificant souls, have you destroyed him? Did he fail his mission." There was no reply, the Soul Reapers were trying to determine who she was and gauge her power that was fluctuating dramatically. She spoke hoping that he would hear her. "Fool, you allow these worthless souls to run rampant and the humans unenslaved. You have failed father and I will be your end. I will finish what you started."

The head Captain stepped forward intent on confronting this new threat. "That's enough young lady. You come here hostile, alone, and spitting out threats. Back off, all of you. I will destroy this woman myself."

Luzcrezia chuckled, she would have none of this. A Zweihander formed in her other hand that had three blades like a trident, she stabbed it into the ground and waited. "Come you minions of fire, come forth you creatures of hate. Your master calls, defend her." A rift in the ground tore open as large brown skinned creatures crawled out of a fiery pit. They stood nine feet tall, hunched over with long blade-like teeth and razor sharp claws. Joining them were small red imp like creatures that swarmed above, their numbers were in the dozens. She watched her enemy with great interest as his blade turned to fire, wasting no time he charged right at her.

Her sword melted into the floor and she readied her battle axe. The sounds of clashing steel could be heard from all over as the sky turned red like fire. They simultaneously yelled out their respective commands: "All things in the universe turn to ashes!" and "By fire be purged!"

* * *

**Appearance wise, Luzcrezia is modeled loosely after Luzcrezia Borgia from Assassins Creed 2: Brotherhood. You can look that up to get a better idea of what she looks like. But enough of that, you are more interested in who she is and who her brother is as well. I intend for this fic to become a long trilogy. Both are major villains in this overall plot, he will be the main one for this first story and she will be more predominant in the second one. As for who he is exactly, you will find out soon enough. Or you can try guessing, you probably won't get it though. Hint: He isn't Aizen, nor is he Ichigo or his father.(This isn't Dragonball ^_^)**


	2. Ground Zero

That night, Ichigo was laying on his bed lost in thought. Lucrezia, who was she? He knows he had never seen her before, yet she seemed familiar somehow. Whatever the case, it's a mystery that would not be solved. Or so he had thought... the sound of running could be heard up the stairs. It must be his father getting ready for another attack. The door swung open, and nobody was there. But there was somebody there, as he felt the bed sink slightly as if somebody else was on it. Then it hit him, literally, he felt his face get a playful slap and he was now looking down at his body laying peacefully. And there she was standing right beside him, "_Rukia... WHAT THE HELL_?"

Ichigo was rendered speechless by her sudden appearance. "There's been an accident, we will talk later. Let's go!" Before he could even react, she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the house.

They said nothing along the way, all he knew was that something bad had happened. She took him to the shop and kicked the door in. On the floor Kisuke Urahara was conscious and being healed by their friend Orihime Inoue. "He's going to be just fine."

Ichigo went to speak but closed his mouth for a minute, turned around and rubbed his hand through his bright orange hair. "She did this, didn't she? Dammit, I led her here. I am responsible for this."

Rukia rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh, making sure that he could hear it. "You're still an idiot, how could you have possibly known?" Right then and there her Soul Pager began to go off. "Orders."

'All field agents are to return immediately. Enemy invasion confirmed. Squads are in disarray, report to the highest ranking officer available to you for further orders. Good luck.'

It was the 'Good luck' part that frightened her the most. "Could it really be that bad?" She looked over to Ichigo who was trying to figure out what was happening. "I have to go back, my squad needs me." She turned in such a manner where Ichigo was able to spot her Lieutenant armband.

"You were promoted?" He called out to her as she began to walk away. "I'm going with you!"

"Don't be stupid Ichigo." She turned around and scowled. "What could you possibly do to help us? Your powers are gone."

"Orihime, my body is at home. Please tell my dad what happened. I'm going, no discussion."

* * *

Stepping through the portal, Ichigo felt sick. "I can't sense Spiritual Pressure, but I know it's there and it's overwhelming." He got down on one knee and caught his breath.

"No going back now." Rukia pointed at the crimson sky and the numerous buildings set ablaze. "If you're here to stay you had best stay close, I won't be able to protect you."

He stood up and wobbled a bit before gaining composure. "Alright, where to then?"

They were in the middle of the Rukon district, she looked down the various streets before settling on one area. "The greatest concentration of Soul Reapers is this..."

Before she could finish what she was saying, a number of civilians ran past them almost knocking Ichigo over. They were yelling: "It's coming."

Turning around a large brown skinned creature approached. It opened its mouth and spat a ball of molten rock at a nearby building setting it ablaze. "Stay back Ichigo, I'll handle this thing."

Ichigo however, was already occupied with his own battle. A small red imp was slashing at him with its talons, however its poor strength was no match for him as he choked it until its fiery eyes went cold.

Rukia was not fairing as well, she could cut it but not make significant progress against it. It had a thick hide and was surprisingly agile. It raised its arms and knocked her to the ground. Ichigo ran from behind and clung to it as best as he could, it's arms and legs had much less range of motion now. With it locked in place, Rukia was able to pierce right through to its heart. The pair of beasts weren't terribly powerful, but their numbers seemed limitless. Hundreds of imps now took the sky as growls from the now nicknamed: Were-Dragon's resounded from every direction. Ichigo gave her a hand up from the ground and stood atop the beast triumphantly. "Who needs protecting?"

Accepting his help, she closed her eyes and smiled. "Idiot." Seeing that no civilians were in immediate danger, the pair went to the heart of the city to see what could be done. The gate was completely demolished and a few hollows could be seen inside entering the fray.

"This is like World War Three, the hollows and these newcomers are fighting each other. This could work to our advantage." Ichigo noticed a few other unknown creatures crawling out of holes in the ground before she grabbed his arm to run. Fortunately they were able to traverse the battlefield unscathed, just a few minor burns. They arrived at her division headquarters which was relatively unharmed. There were a few injured being tended to as well as small scale battles outside.

Third seat Kiyone Kotetsu was running the show but was relieved to see that Rukia had shown up. "Liuetenant Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake and the others are fighting on Sokyoku Hill against the enemy leader. What would you have us do?"

This was a first for Rukia, she was generally stuck doing paperwork all the time and only led during practice drills. "Let's make sure this area is secure and try to make contact with the other squads. We need to establish communication and assess the enemy numbers. I'll have Ichigo help me here with... wait where did he go? ICHIGO?"

* * *

Lucrezia was fighting the head captain alone on the hill. The other Captains were ALL injured and unable to continue fighting. Her power was too great for him as her axe broke his sword in half. Before she could deliver the final blow, a familiar voice called out to her. "Lucrezia, don't do it!"

She smiled before pushing the old man to the ground. "Ichigo, how achingly predictable. It only makes sense that you of all people would come here."

He was no longer weakened by the air around him, he stood bold and confident. "How can we stop this?"

She turned around to face him. "You are almost as foolish as my brother, all talk but no show. You have no powers whatsoever, and yet you stand in defiance against me. Let me share some information with you. I had assumed my little brother was killed by these beings, yet I learned that he rules over them. How do you feel that your King is really The Archdemon?"

Ichigo stood his ground, not really unsettled by her words like the Captains were. "I wasn't told much about the Soul King, what's an arch-"

"Countless millenia ago our father dispatched us to different worlds to conquer. Our older brother was successful in just a few centuries extinguishing most life, I prefer not to kill and instead enslave so I only recently finished. And yet your "King" has made almost no progress at all, I understand that his powers are based on corruption but this is insulting to our family line. He makes these soul fiends that occasionally hunt down humans, perhaps if he stopped mating with the creatures he was trying to destroy he would make real progress. One year, he gets one year to finish the job or else I will do it myself. And Ichigo, I expect you to help him." She gave him an unsettling grin. "Oh that's right, you don't know. I read the archived knowledge stored here for answers before turning it to ash. Your great grandfather is my brother, that makes us family." She laughed before tearing a rift open and escaping. "See you in one year, nephew." When she disappeared, her minions followed suit. The hollows however, were still around causing trouble.

Everyone viewed Ichigo with awe, shock, and sympathy. He was part of the royal family, the one that had betrayed them from the start. "I'm nothing like her.." He mumbled before passing out.

* * *

**Ahh! Shock horror and so forth. No more Lucrezia until the end of this story, now we can bring out the real villains and get Ichigo his powers back. Or maybe some new ones? Who knows! I can't wait for him to confront his father XD**


End file.
